


Kissing In The Beach

by devil_woman_24



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 08:04:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/923894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devil_woman_24/pseuds/devil_woman_24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teddy kiss Billy in the beach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kissing In The Beach

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request: http://iridescenttorch.tumblr.com/post/55815833764/can-someone-write-a-teddybilly-drabble-inspired-on

It was Teddy’s idea. He wanted me to relax, he wanted me to smile, he wanted me to feel better. Noh-Varr and Kate didn’t come, probably they had other plans. Miss Chavez didn’t wanted to come either -she is not very social, is she?- and she took Kid Loki with her. So, in the end it was just me and Teddy on the beach. 

I was sited down under a tree’s shadow hugging my legs. I looked up the floor to see Teddy all wet and hot walking out of the water on my direction. He was walking slowly because of the waves. I smiled, he looked gorgeous. He extended his hands like telling me to go where he was. And it seemed like an order, so I did. I stand up and walked up to where he was. I didn't expect him to raise me up but my legs reacted without my permission and hugged his waist. I smiled and laugh. “I made you smile, B.” It was all he said smiling at me after laughing a little. I hugged his back tight and kissed him passionately. He was moving a little because of the strength of the waves but I didn’t mind, we didn’t mind.


End file.
